Taking the Maid Route
by RadicalReader261
Summary: This is the first Shin'ichi x Myucel one-shot and my first fanfic. The setting is after the anime. Shin'ichi is struggling on how to confess his feelings. Will he be able to show his love and will Myucel return it? Find out!


**Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so i apologize for any mistakes.**

 **I never really thought of writing any fanfiction until I found out that there's only one fanfic for this amazing story!**

 **So this is my one-shot for the first**

 **Shin'ichi x Myucel fanfic.**

 **The setting is after the end of the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Outbreak Company, all rights go to Ichiro Sakaki. I am not making a profit out of this story**

 **Please enjoy**

'It's been several months since the Japanese Government fiasco and things have been peaceful,' Shin'ichi thought, looking from the windmill near the school.

'Things are going very well, at the school, the kids are really invested in the Otaku culture(though it's hard to tell that some of them are kids), my life is not endanger, the Japanese Government is still bringing in anime and manga over here, I got internet now, Elbia's anime drawing skills are really good, Petralka is really excited about the fact that the students are making a light novel based on her, Minori-san has been a good teacher to the kids(although I wish she'd stop making that weird look every time Garius-san and I interact), and Myucel,' at this Shin'ichi blushed. 'And Myucel, she's been wonderful. I couldn't imagine a life without her. Thanks to her, my room is always clean, I'm always fed delicious meals, and...' Shin'ichi looked up to the sky. 'My is life so happy.'

'I never thought that someone can make me more happy than with what I feel with my manga and anime. But, she did just that.'

'Her serving nature, her happiness, her goals, her beauty, and so much more, is what I love about her.'

'And to believe I almost confessed to her right here before. Now I just can't seem to find a right way to confess to her!'

'I pretty sure she likes me too. But, what if she only likes me for the manga and anime I bring?' Shin'ichi pondered. 'But she wouldn't say all those other things to if that was true, right? Am I over thinking this? Or am I not?'

"Argh!!! Why does this have to be so for me confusing!!!" Shin'ichi shouted out loud, while grabbing his head.

"What's so confusing Shin'ichi-sama?"

"Ahh!" Shin'ichi turned around, and saw the object of his dilemma.

"Myucel! What are you doing here?"

"It's time to head back home Master," she answered. "What was confusing for you?"

"Um, nothing important!" Shin'ichi panicked.

"Let's just go home!"

Myucel, confused by her master's behavior, just shook it off and just put it as just one of master's interesting quirks and continued to follow what he said.

"Ok, Shin'ichi-sama."

Shin'ichi let out of sigh of relief and started going down from the mill with her.

For the next couple of days, all of his thoughts were filled with how to confess his love to her. He would stare her for awhile and quickly turn around when he was caught by Myucel. He was so filled with these thoughts that he didn't notice the looks Minori was giving him.

"Yoshi! That's it for today class! See you tomorrow!" Shin'ichi told the class.

After watching them all leave the classroom he let out a breath. It was exhausting sometimes to teach them but worth it. He couldn't stop the next thought from appearing in head however, about how Myucel did all the work she did without complaining. He was so caught up in these kind of thoughts that he didn't notice Minori entering the room.

"Shin'ichi!"

"Yes!" he replied, snapped out his thoughts. "Oh, Minori-san. I didn't notice you."

"I've been standing here for about three minutes," she stated, amused.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, embarrassed. "I was just thinking about-,"

"Myucel right?" She asked.

"Whahh, I, I mean uh, how did you know" he stammered.

"Please, anyone could tell that you were crushing on her, by the looks you keep giving her, and the fact that today, you wrote Myucel's name instead of the heroine's name on the board during class, was a real giveaway."

"Am I really that bad?" He asked.

"Yes," she deadpanned.

"Oh," he said, embarrassment.

"So, what's the issue?"

"I have no idea on how to confess my feeling to her and if she even returns them!" He confessed.

He looked to see Minori's reaction and to his surprise, he saw her shaking in amusement then full blown laughing.

"What so funny?" he asked, somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry, it's just," here she paused to take a breath from laughing. "You, you baka!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm laughing because of you, baka," she clarified. "It's so obviously that she likes you back, I mean, she risked her life for you when u were attacked and she even snuck in with you to Japan! If that's not a sign of her returned feelings to you, then I don't know what is."

Shin'ichi paused to think about these things and as he realized that what she was saying was true, he felt embarrassed at not realizing it.

"And for your confessing problem," she continued. "I just say, go for it. If you feel like it's the right moment and your feeling are genuine than just pour out your heart to her."

"How will I know when?" He asked.

"You'll know."

After a pause she sighed, "man, I guess my fantasy for Shin'ichi x Garius is over," and started for the door.

"But if you don't confess to her in a week, I'll castrate you for ruining my Shin'ichi x Garius fantasy and not showing any results for it," she threatened, then left the classroom.

Shin'ichi sweat dropped at that comment then started thinking about what she said.

'She right, I can't hold back my feelings any more,' he thought. 'I will confess my feelings to Myucel soon!' He thought with determination.

"Shin'ichi-sama! It's time to go home!" Myucel shouted from the hallway, immediately breaking his thoughts.

"Ok!" He shouted back panicked the call.

'But, not to soon,' he thought.

Later that night, Shin'ichi lied awake on his bed unable to sleep, still thinking about how to confess. He then decided to quit trying to sleep and just get something to drink.

He got out of his room and saw the kitchen light on.

'Strange,' he thought. There was only one person who would use the kitchen at night.

'What is Myucel doing?'

He walked in the kitchen and saw Myucel standing next to the table with omelettes on it, drawing on one of them with ketchup.

"Myucel, what are you doing," he asked.

"Ah! Master!" She shouted in surprise. "I was practicing drawing your face on the omelet."

"Oh," Shin'ichi said while examining her work.

It was a very accurate drawing of his face.

"Amazing, it looks just like me!" He praised.

"Really?" Myucel asked, her face heated up.

"Yup!" He confirmed.

"Thank you, Shin'ichi-sama," she said, turning her flushed face turned away.

"Can I try?"

"Of course!" She said, still embarrassed from the compliment.

Shin'ichi took the ketchup from her and tried to draw Myucel's face on the omelet, but it ended up looking like a cow's head.

"It's ok Shin'ichi-sama, it's your first time," she said, trying to comfort him.

"But I failed to capture your beauty!" He complained.

At that statement, Myucel blushed and turned away.

"I'm not that beautiful," she denied.

Hearing this, Shin'ichi felt shocked that she didn't consider herself beautiful. He decided now was the best time and pulled in his resolve.

"Let me try again, but this time you can't look, ok?" He asked.

"Of course!" Myucel said, still embarrassed from being called beautiful.

He made sure she turned away and started again on his work on another omelet. After a short while he said, "ok, you can look now.

Myucel turned around and looked at the omelet gasped. On the omelet were the words " _I Love You Myucel"_

She turned to Shin'ichi, who was looking at her intently.

"I _love you_ Myucel, you're always there for me, you never complain about the work you do, you risked your life for me, you've done so many things for me. So don't ever say you're not beautiful, because to me, you're the most beautiful thing in the world!" He confessed with determination. "I love you!!!"

He looked to her hoping his feelings got through to her. She was looking down. After a few moments of silence, he started to get nervous. But then she started to speak, still looking down.

"When the school was on fire and you were unconscious, I found you in the classroom and went by your side to make sure you were ok," she started. Shin'ichi, not sure where she was going with this, nodded for her to continue.

"One of the bookcases started to fall on us so I went over you and put up a magic shield," she continued. Shin'ichi had assumed that they had just got him out the fire so he was shocked to hear about this.

"But the bookcase was heavy and was draining my magic. During that time I was trying to keep it up, I said to you, "I will always be your side. Whether it be school, Akiba, or even in heaven." Because," she looked up to him in tears. "I love you too!"

They both looked at each other, each face full of love for the other. Then Shin'ichi took a step toward her and she did the same. He put a hand on her cheek and said, "I will also be by your side, whenever, wherever."

He looked directly at her eyes, their faces just inches apart.

"I love you Myucel," he said.

"I love you too Shin'ichi," she returned.

Then, he pulled her lips to his and kissed her. She returned the kiss and with that, both of them knew of each other's feeling towards each other.

They both withdrew from their kiss, and looked to each other.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, and they renewed their kiss.

After that night they officially became a couple. Although Petralka was angry and sad when she heard about it, she decided that they suited each other and supported it.

Four months later, Myucel was cleaning up Shin'ichi's room, which was a mess. Clothes and manga were everywhere. She sighed, 'honestly, I sometimes wish he would be a bit more cleaner.'

'It can't be helped, that's just one of the things I love about Shin'ichi.'

She thought about that night they both confessed their feelings. After that night they officially became a couple. Although Petralka was angry and sad when she heard about it, she decided that there was nothing she could do and that they both mutually loved each other and supported it(something that, both Shin'ichi and Myucel was relieved about). All the students were not surprised at this and just congratulated us. Minori-san and Matoba-san also congratulated us. Our bond grew bigger and we started getting more intimate. At the last thought, she blushed, remembering their new nighttime activities.

While having these thoughts, she came across a small box in the corner of the room. Not recognizing it, she picked it up and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring made of gold with a white diamond on it. She gasped, and dropped the box in shock. At this timing, Shin'ichi entered the room.

He looked at the situation and came to the correct conclusion on what happened. He looked at Myucel, who was still staring at the box in shock.

"Shin'ichi, is that?" She managed out.

"Yeah," he admitted. "And I used like half of my salary for it. But this was not how I was expecting to do it, oh well."

He went and picked up the box. He faced Myucel and went down on one knee.

"Myucel, this is not how expected to propose but, I can't think of a good reason on why not to right now, so..." He opened the box and presented to her. "Myucel Foaran, will you marry me?"

Tears streaming down her face, she choked out a answer. "Yes."

Five months later, they got married. The marriage was held in front of the school. All the students were there to congratulate them. Minori included. Elbia was the flower girl, Garius was Shin'ichi's best man, Petralka was Myucel's maid of honor. Brukh carried Myucel to the altar.

During the ceremony, Shin'ichi and Myucel, just focused on each other, each thinking that this was the happiest moment of their lives. When Matoba-san(who was officiating the wedding) said, "you may now kiss the bride," they immediately gave their first kiss as husband and wife to each other.

One year later, Myucel gave birth to a boy and they named him Akiba. One year more, she gave birth to a girl and they named her Petralka in honor of Petralka, who was the godmother of both the children.

After several happy years, he was asked by his children(who were also otakus), on how he married mommy. Shin'ichi answered with a grin, "I took the Maid Route!"

 **The End**

 **Please favorite this fix, follow me, and review.**

 **Tell me if there's a one-shot of a category you want done or if you liked this fic.**

 **See you in another story.**

 **Radical Out!**


End file.
